


Working On It:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [4]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Arguing, Break Up, Consensual, Dancing, Erotic, Erotica, Exposed, F/M, Fights, Friendship, General, Jealousy, Kissing, Lapdance, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Stubborn, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Hannibal knew that he screwed up with Face, He knew that she won't forgive him, But he is thinking of a plan, Will it work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On It:

*Summary: Hannibal knew that he screwed up with Face, He knew that she won't forgive him, But he is thinking of a plan, Will it work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

John "Hannibal" Smith hurried into the club, that he visits frequently, he did not want to miss his girlfriend/lover Temperance "Face" Peck's show, & he knew that his friend, & owner of the place, Jason Thomas, will keep a sharp eye on her, & make sure that she doesn't run into trouble, he knew she won't cause she can handle herself just fine. He just hates the fact, that she wants to handle problems on her own, He thought about the last words they said, as she was leaving the apartment that they shared for the last 2 years of their relationship.

 

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

 

 

_"Temperance, Baby, I am sorry, I really am, But I couldn't let anyone, let alone that asshole insult you like that", Hannibal said as he was begging for forgiveness, cause he hates having her being pissed at him, every time that they have an argument._

 

 

 

_"No, Not this time, I hate the fact that you get jealous every time we try & have a nice date, You let some asshole ruin it, I can't take this anymore, or live like this, I am sick of it !, I am going back to our place & packing up, **Do not** be there, I mean it, John", she got up, but Hannibal stopped her, by taking a hand into his._

_"No, Face, Please...", But she took her hand away & gave him a scornful look, & she leaves the club in a cab, Hannibal had tears running down his face, as he watched the best thing of his life, walk right out of his. He just lets the tears fall, & couldn't believe that he fucked up this whole relationship up with his jealousy._

 

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

 

He was brought back from his thoughts when Jason came up with a beer, & said to him, "How are you doing, Buddy ?", Hannibal said giving him a sad smile, "Not good, Jase, I really fucked this up". Jason said with a reassuring tone, "No, You have not, She is being stubborn, I think it will take some time, That's all", Hannibal said with a hopeful sigh, "I hope that you are right, Pal, I would do anything to get her back, & keep her this time", Jason said with a wink, "Leave it to me", & he went backstage, knowing that Temperance is getting ready for her big comeback.

 

 

 

Temperance smiled at her boss/friend, asking, "Is he here, Jason ?", The Owner nodded, & said with a smile, "Yep, In his usual spot, I think he feels bad, I know it's none of my business, I think he loves you, & wants you back, Kiddo, No use to make him suffer further", Temperance eyes blazed with anger at that statement.

 

 

 

" ** _No use ?_** , There is **_plenty_** of use, I mean I can't take his jealousy, Maybe if he stows it away, I can reconsider coming back to him, but right now, he is acting like a complete asshole, I don't have time for that, I don't really", Jason had an idea, he went to the closet,  & picked out the sexiest outfit, "Wear this, I think this would end your revenge, & will make him reconsider his actions", Temperance took it, & said, "Brilliant", she kissed him on the cheek, & ran to get ready.

 

 

 

The show went on, Jason was working the bar, & keep an eye on the audience at the same time, as he was serving beers, & drinks, Temperance came out & was doing her routine, like she was on fire, she danced around, & flung the dress out to the crowd, & she was in her thong & bra. Hannibal's mouth water at the sight of it. She went over to a guy, & was giving him a lap dance of his life, then she brought his face to her cleavage, & he motorboated it, Temperance almost came from that.

 

 

 

"Oh, God", Hannibal moaned out, as he watched, then she ripped her bra off, & she brought her nipples to the guy, who licked, & played with them, he took the pasties off, & she moaned at the stimulation of that. She dried humped him, & pulled his zipper down, & went straight for his boxers with a flourish as they kissed, & she had him moaning in seconds, Hannibal left, he couldn't stand watching it, & he knew what he had to do, in order to get his wonderful life with Face back, He went straight home, & made arrangements.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
